(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making color proofs more specifically to an apparatus for making color proofs, which is used for checking the quality of a color print, from a photosensitive material.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a large amount of color prints, for example, color bills (folded bills), appended to a newspaper or the like, are printed by a printing machine, their quality is ordinarily checked prior to being actually printed using an apparatus for making color proofs.
The apparatus has a platen portion to which a photosensitive material and an original, which is developed after being separated by color and exposed to light, are each positioned. An exposure portion faces the platen portion for exposing an image of the original onto the photosensitive material. A processor portion processes the exposed photosensitive material and a transfer portion for transfers the photosensitive material from the platen portion to the processor portion. The original is made for each separated color component, forming one set of originals and the apparatus sequentially exposes the plurality of originals onto a single photosensitive material positioned on the platen portion. The exposed photosensitive material is conveyed from the platen portion to the processor portion via the transfer portion to be subjected to developing, bleaching/fixing, rinsing and drying treatments respectively. The quality of the print can be checked in advance by this treated photosensitive material prior to being actually printed. In consequence, if any problem is detected in the color tone, image position, printed characters or the like, the original can be revised prior to being actually printed in large qualities by the printing machine.
Incidentally, it is preferable to pass the exposed photosensitive material to the processor portion for performing the development or the like in a short period of time. However, since a sufficient time required for performing the developing must be assured at the processor portion, it is necessary to convey the photosensitive material at a relatively low constant speed.
To this end, the photosensitive material is removed from the roller at the lowermost stream of the platen portion to switch it back so that it may be guided to the roller at the uppermost stream of the processor portion.
However, when the photosensitive material is transferred rollers or the like for retaining it are necessary. Since the feeding passageway of the photosensitive material, which is fed therein from the platen portion, partially coincides with that through which the photosensitive material is fed into the processor portion, a means for switching this part of passageway becomes necessary resulting in a large number of parts and a complicated construction.
In view of the above-described facts, it is an object of the present invention to achieve an apparatus for making a color proof, which allows a transfer mechanism for transferring the photosensitive material from the platen portion to the processor portion to be simplified.
In addition, it is a further object of the present invention to achieve a method for the apparatus, which allows the photosensitive material to be smoothly.